Rum
Rum (ラム, Ramu), a high ranking member and the Second-In-Command of the Black Organization, is an antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Rum appears to have a higher rank in the Black Organization than Gin does and is the Boss' Close Adviser as stated by Subaru Okiya. In addition, Ai Haibara remarked that Rum is the "Number Two" of the Black Organization, suggesting that he/she is their Second-In-Command. Further more, Rum was involved in a murder case 17 years ago which Gin implies as an accident that Rum had screwed up. Appearance Various members of the Black Organization had described Rum as either a strongly-built man, an effeminate man or a seemingly old man. While Rum has been given conflicting accounts of his/her overall appearance, a characteristic which is the same for all stories about him/her is that Rum appears to have a damaged eye which has been replaced by an artificial eye, although it is currently unknown which eye was damaged. Rum (1).jpg|Rum's First Silhouette: Strongly-Built Man Rum (2).jpg|Rum's Second Silhouette: Effeminate Man Rum (3).jpg|Rum's Third Silhouette: Seemingly Old Man Personality 'Character Nature' Skills Canon Plot Overview 'Bourbon Arc' Scarlet Truth * Shuichi Akai calls Jodie Starling and Andre Camel to Shinichi's Mansion and informs them about the message sent by the undercover spy "Kir" of the Black Organization. Kir's message indicated that the Black Organization Member "Rum", the Boss' Close Adviser, is on the move and tells them to relay the message to James Black while emphasizing that their new threat is someone even more dangerous than Gin. Conan Edogawa secretly hears their conversation with his earphones. Subaru Okiya - Shuichi Akai.jpg|Shuichi Informs Jodie & Andre About Kir's Email Rum - Text Message.jpg|Kir's Email Indicates That Rum Is On The Move 'Rum Arc' Three First Discoverers * Conan Edogawa asks Ai Haibara about Rum. Ai tells him that while she had never met Rum herself, various members of the Black Organization have seemingly give conflicting accounts about Rum's overall appearance. Rum was described as either a strongly-built man, an effeminate man or a seemingly old man. Eventually, they encounter a murder case where all three suspects happen to have the same characteristics like Rum. * After solving the case, Ai remembers Rum's characteristic that is the same for all stories about him/her which is about Rum's damaged eye that has been replaced with an artificial eye, although it is currently unknown which eye was damaged. Kuramichi Habanaka.jpg|Case Suspect: Kuramichi Habanaka (Strongly-Built Man) Ronpei Sakaba.jpg|Case Suspect: Ronpei Sakaba (Effeminate Man) Denji Shibakaru.jpg|Case Suspect: Denji Shikabaru (Seemingly Old Man) Just Like A 17 Years Old Crime Scene * Conan Edogawa and Subaru Okiya manages to decipher the dying message left by Kohji Haneda on the crime scene 17 years ago which indicated "ASACA RUM", meaning that the Black Organization Member Rum might have been involved with the deaths of both Amanda Hughes and Kohji Haneda, along with the disappearance of Amanda's Bodyguard named "Asaka". * Since the dying message left by Kohji Haneda were the letters "P T O N" removed from the "PUT ON MASACARA" carved on the mirror, the remaining letters "U MASCARA" should contain the answer to Kohji Haneda's dying message. * U MASACARA - ASACA (Asaka) = UMR (Rum), making the answer "ASACA RUM". Kohji Haneda's Mirror.png|Kohji Haneda's Mirror With The Carving "PUT ON MASCARA" Asaca Rum.jpg|Conan & Subaru Solves Kohji Haneda's Dying Message Soul Detective Murder Case * Conan Edogawa concludes that the missing bodyguard "Asaka" is most likely to be Rum. * Gaito Hotta, the soul detective, believes Asaka to be a woman. In addition, according to Masumi Sera, the Case's Culprit stated the someone saw Asaka holding a small mirror, which is typically a woman's accessory. Further more, if Conan considers that Asaka is Rum, then perhaps what Ai said about being feminine refers to Rum looking girly on the outside but strong like a man on the inside. The Stage Of Betrayal * Rokumichi Hado, a famous artist returning from a 17 year hiatus, announces his new song named "ASACA". With "ASACA" being similar to Kohji Haneda's dying message "ASACA RUM", both Conan Edogawa and Subaru Okiya decided to go to the Concert Hall and investigate. There, they encounter Bourbon and Vermouth disguised as Azusa Enomoto who are trying to get in as well. * By the end of the case, Conan, Subaru, Bourbon and Vermouth determine that the song being named "ASACA" is only a coincidence and not related to Rum nor to Kohji Haneda's dying message. Curse Of The Nue * Conan inwardly comments about Bourbon and Vermouth's presence in the previous case as they investigated the song named "ASACA." The Black Organization's presence suggests that they had decoded Kohji Haneda's dying message "ASACA RUM" and are investigating for the same reasons as Conan and Subaru. Crimson School Trip Case * By the end of the case, the three Rum Suspects - Hyoue Kuroda, Rumi Wakasa and Kanenori Wakita were mentioned in the side notes. Hyoue, along with Kanenori, were seen reading something on their phones mentioning Shinichi's involvement in the case while Rumi was seen looking on APTX 4869's Victim List with the names of Shinichi Kudo and Kohji Haneda highlighted. Missing Maria Higashio Case * Rum sends an email to Bourbon, asking him to investigate Shinichi Kudo, telling him to hurry up while quoting that "Time is Money". Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' The Darkest Nightmare * In Curacao's Flashback, Vermouth is shown about to execute Curacao because her brain recorded facts inconvenient to the Black Organization but Rum's voice stopped her, appointing Curacao as his/her right-hand. * Rum commands Curacao to break into Tokyo Metropolitan Police's Headquarters and access Classified Files of NOC Spies planted in the Black Organization by various Intelligence Agencies. * Rum orders Vermouth and Gin not to execute Bourbon and Kir as he/she apparently received a message from Curacao that they were not NOC Spies. Rum then orders them to retrieve Curacao to verify whether the message sent was authentic or not. * In the Movie's End Titles, Vermouth is shown talking to Rum on the phone and lets Kir listen to what he/she has to say before hanging up. Speculations 'Gender' Black Organization Codename Pattern * So far, all of the Black Organization's Codenames for men are liquors while women's are wine or wine-based cocktails. Rum should be a man if this pattern holds. 'Identity' Asaka * Asaka is Amanda Hughes' Bodyguard who went missing after Amanda and Kohji Haneda were murdered 17 years ago. With Kohji Haneda's dying message indicating "ASACA RUM", Conan Edogawa came to conclude that Asaka is most likely to be the Black Organization Member Rum. Hyoue Kuroda * Hyoue Kuroda is the former Nagano Police First Division Chief and the current Tokyo Police First Division Managing Officer. Hyoue appears to be a strongly-built, old man and has a damaged eye, similar to Rum's characteristics. However, he does not have a characteristic where he would be mistaken as a effeminate man. * Hyoue appears to have some knowledge about the case from 17 years ago which Rum was involved and that Conan Edogawa is behind the "Sleeping Kogoro". Furthermore, he appears to be reading something on his phone that mentions Shinichi Kudo's involvement in a particular case, which may attract the Black Organization should they discover that Shinichi survived after being poisoned by APTX 4869. Rumi Wakasa * Rumi Wakasa is the new and current Deputy Homeroom Teacher for Teitan Elementary School's Class 1-B. Rumi's name appears to be similar to "ASACA RUM" with an additional I and W; and is shown have a prosthetic eye, reasoning, deductive and fighting abilities, similar to Rum's characteristics. However, she does not have the characteristics where she would be mistaken as a strongly-built and a seemingly old man. * Rumi appears to have some knowledge about the case from 17 years ago which Rum was involved and is somehow interested in Conan for unknown reasons. Hyoue Kuroda currently suspects the fact that she has a mysterious relationship with Kohji Haneda. Furthermore, Conan notices a strange object in Rumi's backpocket which resembles a Shogi Piece, hinting that Rumi might be related to the 17 year old case as Hyoue suspected. * Rumi Wakasa is unlikely to be Rum as the Black Organization has no motive to flaunt the names which draws attention to Rum or could be linked to Kohji Haneda's dying message. Kanenori Wakita * Kanenori Wakita is a Sushi Chef at Beika Iroha Sushi. Kanenori appears to be a strong-built, seemingly old man, has a damaged eye and is shown to have good deductive abilties, similar to Rum's characteristics. However, he does not have a characteristic where he would be mistaken as a effeminate man. * Kanenori appears to have some knowledge about the case from 17 years ago which Rum was involved and took interest when Shinichi Kudo's involvement was mentioned in a particular case, which may attract the Black Organization should they discover that Shinichi survived after being poisoned by APTX 4869. * When Rum sent an email to Bourbon asking him to investigate Shinichi Kudo, he quoted that "Time is Money" in English. In Japanese, however, this statement is said as "Toki Wa Kane Nari", which can be rearranged to spell "Kanenori Wakita". Trivia * Rum is a distilled alcoholic beverage made from sugarcane byproducts, such as molasses or honeys, or directly from sugarcane juice, by a process of fermentation and distillation. * Lum, the protagonist of the manga and anime franchise Urusei Yatsura, was introduced by Gosho Aoyama as the Black Organization Member "Rum" in a crossover joke. Gallery Rum's Silhouettes.jpg|Rum's Silhouettes With Fake Eyes (Episode 793) References